Dancing and aLoving at the Love Shack
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: While making out on the dance floor for the Sugar Shack, Kurt and Blaine are told to get a room. So... they do. Shameless smut ensues.


Happy belated Singles Awareness Day, guys!  
>In case any of you Humble Readers are wondering how I spent my dreaded V-day, I washed my hair, listened to the 'Klaine Love' playlist on my iTunes, watched a horror movie and ate a lot of toast. And then the next day I watched Glee, and have been in a very good mood ever since. Great episode if you ignore all the Finchel (which I always do), even though the Samcedes made me sad. And Brittana finally got to make out and one-sided Kurtofsky is even more canon, thus blurring the lines between the show and Fanfiction Land even more, so hooray.<p>

But it was Love Shack that made it for me. I've had that song on repeat for days and I totally flailed when my dearest Blainers came back and sang with Kurt, so fanfiction just had to be written – smutty fanfiction that easily could have actually happened at the Sugar Shack party at some point, since Klaine Sex is canon and legit now. What a glorious world we live in.

Anyway, reviews would be nice. Think of them as belated Valentines cards, since I didn't even get any real ones. As usual. *pretends not to care*

And I don't own Glee. As if the bloody Finchel wedding would be happening if _I _owned Glee...

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing and a-Loving at the Love Shack<strong>

The Sugar Shack party was winding down slightly after the triumphant return of Blaine and the performance of _Love Shack_. Sam went up on stage to sing a rather mournful rendition of _I Wanna Know What Love Is_ with the band, Mercedes actively avoiding his gaze, and all the couples got up to dance together. Loud giggling erupted from Puck's table, his harem of sorority girls batting their eyelashes at him. Joe Hart's attention to Quinn, who was obviously flirting with him, was slightly drawn away by Brittany and Santana, who were slow dancing and making out nearby. He was cool with it, but he still wasn't quite used to seeing actual lesbians yet. Artie stared resentfully at Sugar, who was being twirled around by Rory. And Finn and Rachel were being nauseatingly loved up in the middle of the dance floor, even though Finn kept on treading on Rachel's toes.

Kurt was probably the happiest person in Breadstix. Okay, so he'd only spoken to Blaine on the phone yesterday, and they'd only seen each other a few days previously while Blaine recovered from his eye surgery, but this was different. Blaine wasn't stuck in bed with his eye patch on, groggy from the pain medication. He was _here_, singing and dancing and _happy_, and it made Kurt's Valentine's day. He forgot all about his awkward conversation with Karofsky earlier and about everything else that had otherwise been stressing him out. His boyfriend was back, slow dancing with him in front of everyone, and it was better than all the cards and flowers and candy and gorilla-grams in the world.

"It's great being able to see you with both eyes again," said Blaine, as they swayed to the music. "It's like seeing you in 3D."

Kurt chuckled. "Well I've missed being able to look into both of your beautiful eyes. Although you did look strangely good with an eye patch, I was surprised by how well you pulled that look off."

Blaine grinned and held Kurt by the waist a little tighter as they swayed in a slow circle. Kurt's arms around Blaine's neck held a little closer too.

"I will miss the eye patch," he said, nodding. "But I was running out of pirate jokes anyway."

"Thank God," said Kurt, smirking and rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you loved it!" Blaine laughed. "You found it funny!"

"You were horribly injured and out of your mind on pain meds, Blaine," Kurt said slowly. "I was humouring you."

"But you joined in whenever I sang _A Pirate's Life For Me,_ and _Blow The Man Down,"_ Blaine said with a slight sulk in his voice.

Kurt laughed and kissed the tip of Blaine's nose. "I couldn't help it. You were such an adorable pirate."

"Yes, I was, wasn't I?" Blaine said, grinning and batting his eyelashes, making Kurt laugh even more.

Once their giggling subsided the couple held each other closer, their foreheads pressed together as they looked into each other's eyes. Kurt really had missed looking into both of Blaine's eyes. They were probably one of his favourite things about his boyfriend – so bright and expressive, that startling hazel and those impossibly long lashes never failing to make Kurt's heart swell with adoration.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too," Kurt replied with a smile. "It's so good to have you back."

They closed the gap between them with a slow, sensual kiss, passionate and perfect. It felt like a lifetime since they'd been able to kiss like this. Blaine had been so sleepy from the pain medication both before and after his surgery that fevered make out sessions were off the cards, not because Blaine didn't want to but because he just didn't have the energy. So it was wonderful and magical and _perfect_ to stand here, swaying to the music and kissing like nobody was watching. But people were watching. Loud whooping and wolf whistles suddenly came from Puck's sorority girls, many of them watching Kurt and Blaine with great interest and a few yelling "Go for it, boys!" and "That is _so_ hot!"

"Get a room, guys!" Puck called, making his harem giggle.

The couple separated, arms still around each other, and Kurt rolled his eyes and Puck and his girls. When he looked back at his boyfriend he was surprised to see that Blaine was smirking.

"That's not a bad idea actually," he said, arching an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Kurt said, chuckling nervously.

Blaine just grinned mischievously and took Kurt by the hand, leading his boyfriend through the crowd and pulling him by his tie into the men's room, which was thankfully empty. Also very lucky was that the door locked from the inside, meaning that they didn't have to go into one of the dirty cubicles.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Kurt giggled. "If we get caught..."

"The door's locked," Blaine insisted, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "And anyway, who cares?"

Kurt stopped caring about everything once Blaine's kissed him again, harder and deeper than before, and pushing him up against the sinks. Their tongues caressed fiercely, as Kurt pushed Blaine's jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor, knocking his hat off so he could run his fingers though the surprisingly gel-less curls. Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's waistcoat and untucked his shirt from his jeans, caressing his stomach and hips as he sucked Kurt's tongue into his mouth.

They were both rock hard in their pants already, their movements quick and messy as they were so horny (it had been awhile) and so aware of the party still going on outside. Their shirts were opened in record time – there wasn't time to take them off – Kurt's tie and Blaine's bow tie on the floor. Blaine undid Kurt's jeans and slipped his hand beneath the waistband, cupping Kurt's erection through his underwear. Kurt growled into Blaine's mouth, tugging on his hair.

"_Fuck_," he groaned against Blaine's lips. "I missed you so much..."

Blaine hummed in agreement. "I need to be inside you... right this second, Kurt."

"But... but we don't have..." Kurt suddenly pulled away from Blaine's kiss and looked at him. "You actually brought condoms and lube, didn't you?"

Blaine smirked deviously. "Of course I did."

He went over to where his discarded jacket lay on the floor and rummaged through the pockets, pulling out a condom in a silver packet and a small bottle of lube.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to resist you," Blaine said huskily, standing up against Kurt again and putting the condom and lube next to the sink. "And I knew I wouldn't be able to wait until I got you back to my place."

Kurt smirked and rested his hands on Blaine's hips. "Nice to see you planned ahead."

Their lips crashed together in another hard, heated kiss. Blaine pulled down Kurt's jeans and underwear, spreading the hot pre-come around the swollen crown on Kurt's hard on. Kurt hissed into Blaine's mouth, his hand that wasn't buried in Blaine's hair moving down his chest and undoing his boyfriend's jeans with one hand. Blaine stroked Kurt's cock for a while until Kurt was breathless, before turning him around and bending him slightly over the sinks, planting kisses on the back of his pale neck. Kurt watched through the mirror as Blaine grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some of the cool liquid on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up slightly. Blaine traced Kurt's puckered hole with one wet finger, covering it in lube, before he pushed his finger inside in one swift move. Kurt tried not to cry out too loudly, aware as he was that they could be overheard, and pushed back against Blaine's finger. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning as Blaine added a second finger, thrusting and twisting them. Blaine watched Kurt's flushed face in the mirror as he fucked him with his fingers, smiling when his fingers rubbed against his boyfriend's prostate and Kurt let out a deep moan, shutting his eyes and biting his lip harder as his whole body shuddered.

"Normally you're so loud," Blaine said casually as he continued to finger Kurt. "And I love all the noises you make, Kurt. You could put a porn star to shame. I could come on command just listening to you fall apart. But we're kind of in public right now so, as much as I just want to make you scream, you're unfortunately going to have to be quiet, sweetheart."

He teasingly stroked Kurt's prostate one more time, smirking as Kurt covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his moan, before he finally removed his fingers and pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles. He ripped the condom packet open with his teeth and quickly rolled it on to his cock, slicking himself with some more lube. He held tightly onto Kurt's lips and pushed his length into the tight, hot opening in one go. Kurt tried his very best not to make any noise, but he couldn't help it – Blaine's thick length filling him up just felt so damn good. They stayed still for a second before they started to move, Blaine thrusting hard and fast, not bothering to be gentle. Not that it mattered; Kurt liked it rough anyway, even if he was too embarrassed to ever say it out loud.

Kurt turned around so they could share a messy kiss over his shoulder, Blaine reaching around at the same time to grip his cock and stroke in time with his hard thrusting. Kurt was using every bit of strength he had to not make too much noise, but he was still panting and moaning desperately, clinging onto the edge to the sink as he and Blaine watched each other in the mirror. Blaine's eyes were dark with lust as he swore under his breath, pounding into Kurt and pumping his leaking cock at the same time, both of them so close to the edge they could barely stand it, when suddenly –

_Knock, knock, knock._

The couple froze and looked over at the door. Someone on the other side was turning the handle, but couldn't open it thanks to the lock.

"Why's this door locked?" said a voice outside, knocking again. "Hello? C'mon, man, I need to go, get out of there!"

"I don't remember saying you could stop, Blaine," Kurt growled quietly, pushing back against his boyfriend and way too close to his orgasm to care that someone was on the other side of the door.

Blaine chuckled and continued to fuck Kurt, tugging on his cock faster and faster as the stranger outside continued to knock on the door. Kurt turned around so they could share another kiss as his climax finally hit him like a ton of bricks, his scream muffled in Blaine's mouth as he came hard into his boyfriend's hand. Blaine came only seconds later, slamming hard and erratically into Kurt's ass until he was completely spent. They kissed lazily as they came down, both of them breathless and sweaty and looking thoroughly ravished, before the banging on the door pulled them out of their trance.

"C'mon, dude, open up! I'm dying out here and there's a line forming!"

Kurt blushed and Blaine giggled into Kurt's neck.

"We should really get out of here, shouldn't we?" Kurt whispered.

"Yeah, I guess," said Blaine. "We can continue this... _conversation_ back at my place later."

"Just a minute!" Kurt called out, trying to sound casual.

When he looked in the mirror he was pleased to see Blaine sucking the come off his fingers. He wasn't sure how it was possible to already feel turned on again when he was so exhausted. They quickly put their clothes back on and cleaned up, fixing their hair and controlling their breathing so they didn't look quite so 'post-orgasm', before Kurt unlocked the door.

"_Finally_, what the hell were you... oh."

Kurt was horrified to find himself face to face with Finn, whose eyes were going from Kurt to Blaine, who was standing just next to him, and back again. Behind him were Mike, who looked just as embarrassed, and Puck, who looked positively delighted at this uncomfortable situation.

"Well, this is awkward," Mike mumbled.

"W-what were you guys doing...?" Finn began to ask.

"It'll be better for everyone if I don't answer that," Kurt said quickly.

"Oh my God!" Puck laughed loudly. "So when I said you guys should get a room, you actually _got a room_? You horny little bastards, I love it!"

Kurt blushed violently and took Blaine's hand, leading the way back to the party and determinedly looking away from Finn. Blaine also kept his eyes on the ground as he tried not to giggle.

"Great to have you back, Blaine!" Puck called after them, still laughing hysterically. "Happy Valentine's day, guys!"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the smut, Humble Readers.<p>

xxx


End file.
